exofandomcom-20200223-history
EXO Wiki:Rollback
See a list of users with rollback rights ' .'' About rollback users Rollback users are members of the community who have a few additional abilities to help administrators maintain the wiki. They are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on and user contributions list. On this wiki, they are also able to edit and delete fanon and blog comments under the conditions established by our discussion policy. Deletion rights As a side effect of being able to delete comments, rollback users also have the technical ability to delete other pages as well. In addition to the expected task of deleting comments, rollback users may delete: * Unneeded pages from their own user space * Pages that are unambiguously vandalism, including images that are clearly inappropriate Rollback must '''not delete pages in any other situation, even if the page should clearly be deleted under the deletion policy. Instead, the template should be added and action left to an administrator. Rollback user conduct In addition to following all relevant behavioral policies, rollback users must not: * Consider contributions and comments from different users to have different status. The contributions of administrators should be checked as vigorously as those of new users. * Use their abilities to censor or otherwise unfairly inhibit reasonable discussion. * Misapply or selectively apply behavioral policies in their moderating role. These guidelines are assumed to apply equally to administrators. If it is believed that privileges are being abused by a rollback user, the following process should be applied. # Communication with the rollback user must be attempted. Leave a polite message for the contributor instructing them that their conduct may be harming community cohesion. If multiple attempts fail to have an impact, the user should be advised that removal of their rights may be an option. # If further attempts at communication and rectification of conduct continue to fail, removal of rollback rights will be considered by an active bureaucrat. If a decision to remove rollback rights is taken, detailed reasoning must be provided on the wall of the affected user in order to satisfy a standard of accountability. One or more of the following must be shown: ## Sustained, deliberate misuse of the privileges given to rollback users ## Sustained failure to follow behavioral policies in their entirety ## Sustained failure to follow the conduct guidelines outlined further above A summary removal of rollback rights does not preclude a user from reapplying for those rights later. Inactivity Rollback users should remain active to assist the wiki, having been entrusted with additional user rights by its community. * An active status is defined as: ** Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages; commenting on board threads, blog posts or message walls; or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. * If the rollback user is not active under the definition above for a period of two months, removal of user rights will take place by an active bureaucrat. Becoming a rollback user :Main Article: Requests for rollback On , users with a strong history of contributions and a history of anti-vandalism work may be granted rollback rights by requesting it at Requests for rollback. Rollback rights are a prerequisite for nomination on nominations for adminship. See also *